Unexpected Love on Valentine's Day
by invincible army
Summary: Lucy is depressed because she can not find a date on the Valentine's Day, can Natsu make her feel better? NatsuxLucy. Reviews are welcome.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or its plots

By the way, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, please support by reading my story.

Reviews are extremely appreciated!

* * *

Unexpected Love on Valentine's Day

NatsuxLucy

It was on a very special day that Lucy Heartfilia found her happiness. It was on a Valentine's Day.

On that day, inside the guild Fairy Tail, red color was everywhere. To be more exact, the walls inside the guild were overly ornamented with red hearts.

It seemed like that a romantic atmosphere enshrouded the entire guild. From Lucy's point of observation situated in the center of the guild, she could see everyone having a good time, trying to socialize with another person of the opposite gender:

Juvia, wearing a gorgeously looking dress, was chatting merrily with Grey. She seemed to blush every time when Grey comment on how pretty she looked.

Sitting on the bench across Juvia and Grey, was Gazille, the normally frightening iron dragon slayer. He was sitting beside one of Lucy's cutest best friends, Levi. As Lucy glimpsed at them, Gazille and Levi's heads closed in together, kissing each other passionately with their lips.

Turning away from their making out scene, Lucy was astonished to find that even Erza, the strongest (and the scariest) female mage in Fairy Tail, seductively touching Mystogan's face with her hand.

Tired of observing these scenes around her, Lucy sighed inwardly, "_Everybody is having a date. I am the only one who is sitting here by myself, looking stupid. This is not fair!_"

As she thought further on the issue, however, she realized there was somebody else who did not have a date. And that somebody happened to be her teammate and best friend, Natsu the salamander, who bursted into the guild as she was ruminating.

Lucy has always felt ambivalent toward her young flame dragon slayer friend. While Natsu could be caring and protective about her, he was equally capable of ruining the moment by making fun of her and calling her weird.

He was undeniably hot, with his unique pink hair and strong muscles. Lucy sometimes felt she might be madly in love with him. Unfortunately, Natsu was almost oblivious to Lucy's charms. Every time she tried to confess to him in a subtle manner, she failed miserably, ending up making herself look like an idiot.

As Lucy was sighing to herself once again, Natsu's loud voice startled Lucy from behind, "Hi, Luce! How are you doing?"

"Umm, I am fine. I guess," Lucy responded, with a slight color on her cheek due to the proximity of her face and Natsu's as they were speaking.

Natsu sat down beside his female friend on the bench while he asked, "What's with all the decorations in the guild today?"

"Surely, you would know what day is it today, right?" Lucy gasped.

"Of course, I was just kidding. Today is Valentine's Day," Natsu smirked as he straightened his back.

"So," Lucy blurted after a few seconds of consideration, and blushed furiously at the statement. "Aren't you going to ask me something really important?" She said this seductively with an obvious emphasis on the middle of the phrase.

To her surprise, Natsu fidgeted uncomfortably at the question. After a few seconds, he answered in a rather embarrassed tone, "um, not really."

Lucy was absolutely stunned by the revelation. "_So this is how it is,_" Lucy thought sadly, "_I was trying so hard to make him notice me. In the end, he does not even like me and it is obvious enough that he understood my true intent. All I am doing is embarrassing myself!"_

Suddenly, Lucy felt a strong urge to cry out loud. All that was keeping her from doing so was her own self-determination of not mortifying herself even further. She held back the teardrop in her eyes, trying hard to not cry.

Natsu, for once, sensed his teammate's discomfort, which multiplied with his own. He tried to say something that would soothe Lucy. However, he held back his tongue because he thought that anything he said would just add more awkwardness to the situation. Therefore, he decided to leave Lucy alone for a while.

Thinking quickly in his head, he made up the lamest excuse ever in Lucy's opinion, "ah, Lucy, I forgot that I have to buy cat food for Happy. If I don't, Happy will probably starve. Have to go, see ya." Natsu stood up immediately, and literally bolted from the guild's door.

"See ya …" mumbled Lucy.

* * *

Later, after everybody in the guild went out for their dates, Mirajane finally noticed the miserable blond sitting by herself at an empty table._ "Oh dear, she looks really pale. She must have had an argument with Natsu," _Mira thought with worried expression.

Mira, who often acted as a motherly figure when she was with Lucy, was resolved tomake Lucy feel better

She greeted Lucy softly as she gently padded the blond girl on the back, "Lucy, how are you doing?"

Barely even raising her head, Lucy replied, "oh hi, Mira. I am not feeling so well since I have a bad headache."

"Is that so?" Mira probed tactfully, "are you sure it's only the headache that is bothering you?"

"I … I am not so sure anymore." Lucy moaned. Unable to contain her sorrow any longer, Lucy recounted the whole scenario of how Natsu rejected her.

"I am sure it's not as bad as you think," Mira comforted. "There have to be some other explanations as to what happened earlier. Don't let it worry you, okay?"

"But-"

"Now, why don't you go back to your place and take a shower to refresh yourself. You should really use a cleanup on yourself right now." Mira handed Lucy a small mirror as she was speaking.

Lucy took a close inspection of her face. It looked horrible! After taking a few deep breaths, Lucy replied in a more cheery tone. "Okay, Mira, I'll go back to my house. Thanks for… "Lucy stopped speaking, too embarrassed to say more.

"No problems, Lucy," Mira replied warmly. "Take care of yourself."

"Bye," answered Lucy as she stepped out of the front door.

After the door closed, Mirajane could not suppress a chuckle that she had kept in check earlier. Mira contemplated alone_, "oh boy, I wonder what will happen tonight. This is indeed going to be interesting." _

* * *

Around 9 P.M, Lucy stepped into the shower in her own house. Somehow, the water felt colder and heavier than usual. The droplets of water constantly poured onto her back, making it freezing and hurting at the same time.

For once, Mirajane's advice was not functioning. After taking a shower and putting on her pajamas, Lucy felt even more depressed and unwanted than before.

"_Maybe I am doomed_," Lucy reflected, "_I am doomed to never have _any love in my life!" Only after a few seconds did Lucy realize that she was screaming the last part of her thoughts out loud.

Just as she was about to yell again, she heard a series of incessant, but soft knocks on her door. Even more unbelievably, she heard Natsu's voice, "Lucy, may I come in?"

Only after an instant of hesitation, she rushed downstairs to open the door.

Outside her house, she found Natsu holding a bunch of fresh roses as red as her lip-gloss.

Lucy gaped in disbelief, "Natsu… why?"

"I have been waiting for these roses all day. Apparently, the delivery is delayed. I am really sorry, Lucy. I guess this is a really late time to give you a gift for Valentine's Day." Natsu murmured with his eyes looking intently at Lucy.

"No, but… why give these beautiful roses … to me?" Lucy stumbled, her mouth unable to move properly anymore. As she said this, she took a deep breath, being fully prepared for the worst possible response.

However, she never expected the answer to be touching.

"Lucy, the reason why I ignored you hint earlier –"

Her heartbeat slowed, she prayed that the response would not at least embarrass her.

"Was because asking the most beautiful girl I've ever met on a date without any gift is something I would never ever consider doing." Natsu whispered earnestly, but his voice seemed to cut through Lucy's heart. At that moment, Lucy believed that her heart really did stop beating.

"The rose is supposed to be the most romantic thing in the world, but I think that its beauty do not surpass even half of yours, Lucy." Natsu continued, his voice taking away all the coldness in her body, and replacing it with burning desire.

"I am sorry for making you cry, Lucy."

Drawn like two magnets, Natsu and Lucy kissed each other with all their passion. After what felt like a millennium, they broke apart. Together, they gazed at the starry sky while their arms were wrapped around each other. They definitely were not aware of the frosty weather outside, in which they replaced with warmness.

_"So I guess things turned out okay after all,"_ Lucy wondered.

Finally, Lucy smiled at Natsu, "I forgive you."


End file.
